1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the preparation of a catalyst suitable for fuel cell electrodes, to a catalyst thus prepared, to a fuel cell electrode comprising this catalyst and to a fuel cell comprising this electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Netherlands patent application No. 7,501,816 relates to the preparation of a catalyst, suitable for fuel cell electrodes, by covering a catalyst metal being a transition metal of the eighth group of the periodic table with hydrogen and then immersing in a solution of a compound of a co-catalyst. In this way, an improved electrocatalytic activity, in particular for the electrochemical oxidation of compounds, such as methanol, formaldehyde and formic acid can be obtained.
It has now surprisingly been found that covering the catalyst metal with oxygen prior to immersion results in an improved electrocatalytic activity as well.